User talk:Chuki/Archive
Hello, and welcome to the wiki. Tycn 16:03, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Thanks for the welcome. It's great to be here --Chuki 16:07, 6 October 2007 (CEST) PvX:WELL To answer your question, authors aren't allowed to remove the tag themselves, but anyone else who objects with the tag may do so, and authors can object to the tag on the talk page. Mike Tycn(punch ) 18:47, 1 January 2008 (EST) Please place your builds and so on in your Sandbox or on your userpage not in the talk page. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 11:00, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Glups.... good point... wrong place... Chuki 11:02, 7 January 2008 (EST) BM Vote I was not voting on my friends build biased. Fyi i don't like dark (he will tell you that himself, as will anyone around here). I voted that way because his version is meta. If you roll TA, you are 99% chance going to see this build. I have glad6+ farm group friends who run the same build (remove hex instead of veil but yeah). It is meta, it is better. I have a right to vote as the build actually is. - Rawrawr 18:24, 7 January 2008 (EST) :It's true, he doesn't — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:28, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Lo siento Chuki, pero Rawrawr y Skakid tienen razon. Hay muchas cosas en el wiki que son dificiles para comprender de pronto. Si te descansas un poquito sobre tus builds, es mas facil para entender todo el wiki. Por ejemplo, casi todos de mis builds han sido vetted muy bajo, pero con tiempo yo gane un Great. Ir y ver los builds del wiki. Votar y mirar otras votas. Esta es lo manera mas facil de aprender aqui, en mi opinion. Lo siento de nuevo para mi espanol feo. Tengo un poquito fluidez de la lengua, pero no estoy perfecto. If you couldn't understand a word of that, let me know. I'm pretty sure you said your native language was Spanish, though. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:15, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::Heh, I was gonna ask (in spanish) why you were speaking in spanish. You should've said something at the beginning instead of at the end... good thing I can half-assedly understand spanish. -- Mafaraxas 02:57, 8 January 2008 (EST) Regarding the ritualist builds I've looked over the two builds in question, their talk pages, the related ratings, and the talk pages of yourself, Rawr, and Cedave, and come to a decision on what should be done with the builds. They are to remain separate builds, free to go through the vetting process separately. I doubt further interference will be necessary. Why is this? Certainly, with only two skills different, the two should be considered duplicates, with the "better" one kept for vetting. However, after careful consideration, I came to the conclusion that the two builds have a different enough mindset while playing that they should stay on different pages. The difference is not as pronounced as that between a Cripshot and a BA ranger, but it's there. One focuses on spirits for team support and making his spells more efficient; the other sacrifices spell efficiency and a spirit for hex removal. Playing with hex removal is also very different from playing without, as my monking experience can attest. (This could also be found in the differences between two paragons in one team, one with Expel Hexes and one with Shatterstorm.) Naturally, however, this means nothing as to which build will come out "better" from the voting. As I'm sure you know, concepts of skills and builds are very important in Guild Wars, and two concepts will, to put it mathematically, either be just as effective as each other, or one concept will be better than the other. I was unable to find evidence of Rawrawr making a "BM vote", but had he done so, I would advise him against such an action when he has no guarantee of attaining build master status. I have addressed this, to a lesser point, on the admin noticeboard. However, for next time, I would advise you to place a build in the Trial stage before the Testing phase; it can help to avoid this kind of thing in the future. I thank you for your maturity throughout these discussions, and for assuming good faith on all sides. -- Armond Warblade 03:20, 8 January 2008 (EST) A Notice and Comments on the Offering of Spirit build Please note that no one is trying to vandalize or spam the build you submitted. Also, please note that anything submitted to the Wiki becomes property of the Wiki rather than yourself, as per PW:OWN. If you wish to keep a build in a condition or state which only you can alter, feel free to place that build in your own namespace, such as User:Chuki/my build. There, users can view your build while your build has the safety of PvXwiki:Editing User Pages protecting it from other users. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:58, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Chuki you win my dear disregard that ^^--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 02:02, 9 January 2008 (EST) Hi +1 to you for reasonableness.Bob fregman 22:06, 8 January 2008 (EST) :+10 from me, I definatly would have blown a gasket, oh wait i did xD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 02:06, 9 January 2008 (EST) Hey Hello, i'd like to take a chance to apologize to you for me beign a total ass about this. You should know, my past experiences with WELL have usually been nitpickers who consider a build sitting in trial for 3 months with a red discussion page as a valid reason to plaster WELL on a good build. this is the first time i've been confronted with a perfectly good, viable build on the other end, one that had active discussion and was very new. It took me a while to realize that, and i'd like to apologize for being a total asshat before that. 11:46, 9 January 2008 (EST) -1 Hey, I'm gonna ask you politely and with respect to stop calling me and Rapta "trolls" and "vandals" because we voted down your build due to our dislike of it, in comparison to better alternatives. In addition, if you keep this up I might have to call you out on PW:DIS for instigating in nearly all situations. Differing opinions are not wrong because you say they are. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:41, 9 January 2008 (EST) Also, don't bother responding because I refuse to talk to someone with such a terrible temper. My points are all correct, and I could really care less what you think tbh. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:43, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Your joking right? Ska your being a total ass hat tbh, what you and rapta did/ are doing is totally disrespectful and rediculous. Her build was great, then Dark came along changed one skill, and suddenly her build is bad? TBH Hers is better, it doesnt try to fill in the position of a monk as it should not. Monks dont contribute to DPS and monks dont support with interupts and attacking spirits, Her build has just the right amount of support w/o fully taking over the job as a monk. Your rediculous if you think the other build is better because quite frankly its not. Also, what happened to suggesting a change to an already existing build? Since when is it policy to go off and create a new build with one changed skill and have it vetted? Instead of being a total ass hat and PvX:Elitist one could have simply suggested to Chuki that she add Holy Veil to the bar. Also whats this about her having a temper? Up until now she has been very calm and incredibly understanding, and now your going to throw it in her face because she got mad that her build is being trashed on because you and rapta have a problem with new users? Build master my ass.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 18:56, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::I already said this like 8 times, I have no personal grudge against new users or her build, just the fact that it wasn't good so I rated it bad. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 18:58, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Because it doesnt have hex removal? Boo hoo? if your going to run into hexway veil wont help much anyway. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:09, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yes. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:11, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::Stop spreading this discussion over several pages. Veil can get rid of stuff like PoF, migraine, etc. You have your spammity spam spam heals for party-wide healing. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:13, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeah if the user of the skill didnt bring a brain/cover hex.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:14, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Because you couldn't possibly use veil BECAUSE you can immediately remove without casting time before they cover. Right. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:17, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::2 for Skadid, 0 for Chuki - QQ more Chris 19:23, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Chukki hasn't even posted. There's no good reason why you need to fan the flames, Chris, so please don't. -- Mafaraxas 21:32, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::I'd ask you to stop making up false claims to back up your argument. There is really no debate as to how this user "feels" about this issue, and that is also completely irrelevant. Simply put, a better build is posted, the change was not made on this user's build, and as such, appropriate measures were made to generate discussion and discuss which build is better. It leaned towards the Rt/Mo being the main page, and thus, following PW:WELL, when two builds serve the same purpose but the other does it better, the poorer build is deleted. That's it. Arguing this issue based on how you "feel" is completely irrelevant to the core issue - the build violated PW:WELL and should have been deleted accordingly, the appropriate version kept. Stop bringing up irrelevant points such as "you guys were mean to this user, so this user should keep their build". That's essentially the only argument in favor of the Rt/X version of the generic OoS rit. Unless you can prove that hex removal is worthless in an arena setting, there really is no argument here to be made, and the version kept (I couldn't care less which page, just keep the Rt/Mo with veil intact because that is the better bar) should be the Rt/Mo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:41, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Rapta fucking stop, you knew what you were doing when you reapplied your vote and retagged it, even after the merge notice was put up, dont take your frustrations out on Chuki.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:43, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Yes, I knew what I was doing. I was making sure the better build receives a better vote, while the worse build receives its appropriate rating as well. And if you're referring to this, then you're way off target with that last shot. That was long before the bulk of the debate began. And as to the subject of being "reasonable", I do not find the act of leaving messages on anyone involved's talk pages with messages of "stop vandalizing my page", "delete that one", "you're a troll" or when the merge was done appropriately by Ichigo that "the vandals have won" as "reasonable". While the initial comments of thanking anyone who is arguing for him/her appears to be kind and all that, the overall attitude is not necessarily impressive. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:25, 9 January 2008 (EST) While I don't disagree with skakid or rapta, i don't really think this required a message on her page or the ensuing argument(though tbh, it's starting to look like the argument is with shadowsin rather then chuki). Chuki is suprisngly reasonable, moreso then most users(myself, skakid, and rapta as well) so i think we should cut her some slack.Bob fregman 22:19, 9 January 2008 (EST)